mufandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Presence
Hangar Bay Flickering magnetic containment fields and heavy blast doors protect the massive open ports on the side of the ship. When closed, the doors look like any other part of the ship's hull, but when opened, it looks like a gaping wound has opened in the side of the vessel. The hangar bay is massive, looking to be able to fit five of the Djalin-class Cruisers in berthing slips. Each cruiser has it's own port, which it stays facing, ready to move out at a moment's notice. The 24 fighters are also contained in this bay, sitting on racks in front of the cruiser berths, also looking ready to be scrambled. The flight line is a constant buzz of activity, with the ships being maintained or overhauled by the zealous crewmen who take care of them. The Stormtroopers are forming up in ranks near a landing area. A clear space in the middle, where Jarean stands, pacing slightly, and watching the magcon field. Telal steps off the Hunter alongside Gerrin, marching in as close to Imperial Formation as he can, glancing over at the Corporal, raising an eyebrow at the display. Gerrin shrugs a shoulder slightly to Telal, and falls into the Imperial ranks. Along with the other non-armored, uniformed personnel. Throwing a glance to Jarean, before stopping in line. Looper marches in line with the rest of the Stormtroopers, which form a sea of almost pure white. The sound of the boots clicking and thunking as they march down the ramp and eventualy, onto the floor of the Hangar Bay. The nice thing about the helmets are they allow you to look around somewhat while your helmet still stays in perfect position. Following Looper is Taqion, who happens to not be clad in the infamous white armor of the Stormtroopers. Instead, he is wearing a simple black uniform. He falls into one of the ranks lining the area. Rushii follows the Stormtroopers out of the ship, her dark silhouette contrasting against those Troopers who are yet armored. The soles of her boots sound off as they shift from corvette ramp to the Dreadnaught hangar bay, and a slight twitch on her face marks this event. Not the first time this has happened, and the first doesn't bring back fond memories. The female officer stands at attention, but her eyes slide towards Telal. Jarean settles himself into an at ease position. Facing the magcon field, between the ranks of Stormtroopers, schooling his face into a flat expression. Telal stands at attention next to Gerrin, his face the normal stern look of a soldier, but his eyes show the strain of maintaining his pose, clearly in pain, although a manageable amount. Gerrin remains close to Telal, just in case, keeping a straight posture, in the small sea of Imperials. He says nothing for the moment, just watches, and waits...for whatever. All those times back in basic training that required hours of standing at attention with almost no movement seem to be paying off. He stands at attention amid the sea of white waiting for whatever it is Jarean has planned. The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Through the bay doors, the ILS Retribution comes in and docks. The landing ramp of the Retribution arcs downward from the belly of the Lambda shuttle, and a dark figure, armored, looming, with a billowing black cape, begins his descent. Lined up by the landing bay are all the Imperials present on the alien vessel, Stormtroopers, Naval officers, enlisted, and in the middle of them all. Lieutenant Commander Jarean, who lowers himself into a deep bow as Vader disembarks, "Your presence honours us, Lord Vader." are the only words the officer speaks. Taqion shifts his weight somewhat as he risks a glance in the direction of Lord Vader. He gulps quickly, then struggles to perfect his posture, standing as straight as possible. Gerrin remains in his perfectly straight posture, despite his lack of armor, and an arm. Blending in with the rest of he Imperials. His head does not turn towards the arrival. Just remains staring straight ahead. Telal tries to hide the awe at the sight of Lord Vader, his form does not waver in the slightest, however his eyes do widen slightly, his arms held close to his sides. The Dark Lord of the Sith inclines his visored face for a moment, regarding Jarean. "Commander. The Emperor is most intrigued by the opportunities presented by your encounter with these aliens." His gauntleted hand falls to the hilt of his lightsaber. "But I am personally intrigued by an odd disturbance. Familiar, but not known since just before our bombardment of Kashyyyk." Once again, another thing having a helmet is good for: Hiding shocked expression. Such as the one on Looper's face. Well, he's not as shocked as he could have been. He'ld all but known Vader would arrive at some point or another from the time Jarean pointed out Vader's Star Destroyer. He somone manages to remain at perfect attention. Jarean bows his head, "I am...unfamiliar. With any disturbance. Lord Vader. Perhaps one of the Imperials who was imprisoned, when we arrived. Could answer your questions, M'lord." The officer does not move, other than the bowing of his head. Just to the side, allowing Vader a clear path through the arrayed Imperials. Rushii's eyes immediately cease drifting as the shuttle opens, and that glimpse of armored shadow appears in the hatchway. The woman's eyes face forward, whatever internal thoughts she may be entertaining stilled from outward affect. She listens, remembering the last time Vader crossed paths with the 10th. Hssssh-frrrrrsssh. The rebreather hisses intermittently as Vader turns to regard the Imperials arrayed in the docking area. He raises a gauntleted finger, pointing directly at Telal. "You. Step forward." Taqion's gaze hastily leaves the form of Vader, instead coming to rest upon Telal. His eyes widen in response to the choosing made by the Dark Lord, but he quickly suppresses that feeling of jealousy. Telal blinks, before stepping forward quickly before Lord Vader, managing to supress the pain as his right arm snaps up into a crisp Imperial salute, "TK-723 of the 10th Recon, Lord Vader, reporting as ordered." Gerrin remains staring straight ahead, gaze not shifting as Telal steps forward and reports. No jealousy flickers over this Imperial, far better to be skipped over. "I told the Commander of a presence I detected," the Dark Lord intones deeply. "A disturbance. Jedi. Here, on this vessel." He tilts his helmet slightly, the breather hissing through the silence. "And you have faced them. They are still here, yes?" Telal nods crisply, speaking quickly and cleanly, "Yes, Lord Vader. There are 2 Jedi aboard this ship, a male Twi'lek named Nee'luk and a female Human named Heller." Is jealousy appropriate? Rushii remains looking straight ahead, lips pressing together tightly among the Imperial troops. A chance to show off for the Emperor's right hand, yes, and a chance to gain favor. But what if it's unwelcome news. Lord Vader is not one to invite displeasure from. "Apparently, the bombardment of the Wookiee homeworld was not thorough enough," Vader replies, putting his fists against his hips. "I will rectify that in due course. Have the Jedi been allowed to negotiate with the J'rathi without our presence?" Listening with interest in the conversation between the Dark Lord himself, and the Trooper whose insides had to be washed from his gloves, Looper continues standing at attention in the middle of the sea of white. Jarean remains standing where he was, eyes on Telal now, and no words forthcoming, Lord Vader has a new target now, and Jarean has no wish to draw the man back to himself. Janmes makes his way calmly down the boarding ramp of the CRV Hunter, pausing to take in his first view of the huge alien ship. Seeing the imperials, and Lord Vader standing nearby he cautiously and quietly approaches, and takes up a position near the edge of the group. His attention seems, quite naturally, to be focused on the imposing figure of Vader. Telal shakes his head slightly, "I do not know Lord Vader. As soon as the Hunter docked, we were moved there." Taqion remains standing there stiffly, alongside his fellow troopers. He keeps an emotionless expression on his pale face, apparently trying to duplicate a stormtrooper helmet with which he was so used to. Darth Vader nods. He then returns his attention to Jarean. "Commander. Take me to the J'rathi at once. If the Jedi have managed to manipulate them, these aliens would have to be exterminated. The Emperor would be most displeased." His breather hisses. "Pray that the J'rathi are not easily swayed." Jarean bows again, "As you wish. Lord Vader." He waves to a small selection of Stormtroopers to accompany them, as he turns, making his way towards the lift. Rushii arches a brow, and doesn't say anything. Does this Commander know where to find the J'rathi, or what to expect from them? She takes a step forward, attempting to include herself in the group of Imperials Jarean is waving at. Jarean holds up a hand, "Take your men back to the ship Lieutenant. We won't require your expertise here." The Imperials waved along seem to be mostly armored. Armed. Uninjured Stormtroopers. Unless Vader orders anyone along. Janmes seems torn between attempting to join the Stormtroopers, and staying behind with the ship. He glances around himself quickly, and the expression on his face seems to indicate that he would like an opportunity, no matter how limited, to examine the J'rathi vessels. However, no one likes being left out, so he holds his peace waiting patiently to see if he should join the group or not. Newish guys to the rescue it would seem. While not actualy a new Trooper, just new to the 10th, Looper and the group he is with is the 'lucky' selection to follow Jarean and Lord Vader. Click clunk, click clunk. The troopers all march in unison behind the Duo. The Dark Lord's boots thump solidly as he walks with the commander and the trooper entourage. His cape swirls a little as he strides toward the lift. He defers to Jarean to handle the manpower assignments. Main Corridor Close to the bottom of the vessel, and the last deck available by turbolift is here, familiar gray plating evident, but only for a short distance before it widens out into the ships flight deck. A black stripe runs the short length of the corridor, the words 'FLIGHT DECK' printed above it. The turbolift here has a small guard bunker beside it, with a gun emplacement, and ready-use weapons for the men within. The maintenance shaft leading down from above, exits into this bunker. Jarean walks in, beside the dark, armored figure of Vader, the officer appears to have the slightest hint of nervousness as he walks. A faceless squad of white-armored troopers follows the pair towards the lifts. Exiting the very turbolifts that Vader and entourage are making their way towards is a sextet of clear-skinned beings, in two straight rows, just like in that Madeleine show. Leading the pack is a grungy-robed wimp-looking person, walking next to the not-so-wimpy-looking Djalin. Bryn - the grungy robed one - is leaning over and saying something about 'candy' and the human sweet tooth. Following the pair are four security types, looking like a zombie honour guard. The Dark Lord of the Sith stops, motioning with a gauntleted hand for his entourage to do the same. He regards the newcomers in silence, save for the hissing of his breather. Zombie to the extent that their flesh and good number of internal organs are visible through the clear skin. The four guards following at the rear of their leaders are alert and appear fairly skilled in their movements, with the organicly blocky bulks of J'rathi's large assault weapons held - not at the ready, but where they are obvious - against their thin shoulders. The Shipleader, its red shirt much neater than its colleague, signals to the other J'rathi to stop as well. Djalin's occular muscles flex, turning focus on the large black figure. "You just docked?" It questions, straightforward. "Yes," the dark figure replies just as succinctly. Jarean remains quiet for the moment, the officers hand held in a flat, open palmed gesture towards the Stormtroopers, even as it hangs at his side. Hold. Stand ready. And stand ready they do. Looper and the rest of the white Stormtroopers hold and stand at attention. Their weapons resting on their shoulders, reay in case the need arises. Nowhere near as laconic as the other two already conversing, Bryn begins to let its alto voice free. Something moves in its throat as it looks up to the looming figure of Darth Vader and begins to parley. "Ah, well... Greetings, from the J'rathi people. Nice of you to join us, though the breach in protocol, the uninvited visit caused security," it says, glancing toward Jin, "A little fret." It grins heavily, saying, "Join us for refreshments? I assume from your, ah, nonconforming attire that you are some sort of dignitary. Do you have a title that you would rather be referred to than, er, 'you'?" Bryn manages to raise one clear brow while saying this last line. Darth Vader regards Bryn with that implacable visor-covered face. "I have no need of refreshment." His breather hisses. "I am Lord Darth Vader, here on behalf of Emperor Palpatine. You may address me as Lord Vader." His gaze then shifts to Djalin. Jarean remains standing straight, with no further signals to the Imperial soldiers, and no words, allowing Vader to deal with the aliens, his face remains expressionless. Fretting seems to have passed, at least enough that the guards intercepting these Imperials number only four. "On behalf?" Djalin repeats, its voice much more stacatto in pattern than Bryn's. It keeps its focus on Vader, investigative. "Other Imperials offered, as much as they could, to speak on behalf. Much of interest to both... So they say." It looks over at its friendly colleague, "Think this one has more to say?" Still standing ready, Looper and the rest of the Troopers remain motionless. The black gaze of their helmets falling dead ahead on the bulkhead at the far end of the Corridor. "Maybe not more *to* say," Bryn says, nodding to its physical counterpart, possibly playing a joke on the duo's compact way of speaking, "But probably much more say. That is, he-" Bryn glances toward Vader, and says, "Milord is a he, indeed? It is difficult to tell if milord is indeed human, like the others," Turning back toward Jin, it continues, "He could probably actually make an arrangment work. The others were just simple soldiers - they said so themselves. So let us bargain." It pauses, and turns toward Vader. "The Empire may be able to provide us with something that we would like - our continued peace and solitude in the galaxy. Though it is unlikely, seeing as a few of those, oh- rebellious is the word, I believe- ships got away. Every pirate in the galaxy probably has a roadmap to our proverbial portal footcleanser by now." "The Empire can protect your interests," Vader replies, breather hissing softly. "In exchange for certain technology and your assistance in rounding up certain individuals who have proven rather ... troublesome ... to the Empire." Jarean's eyes harden slightly at Lord Vaders last words, gaze flicking to the lift, but he remains in the same spot, silent. Waiting on the will of his Lord. Luckily for stormtroopers, patience is one of the first things they learn in basic training. That and which side of the gun red stuff comes out of. "Technology," Djalin says, tone positive as its focus remains on its colleague. "A trade is best. We haven't seen new models, not recent." Occular muscles turn to study the technology visible on just Lord Vader's armor already. The Shipleaders fingers curl at their extra joints, and then fold together in front of it. "What 'assistance'?" It then questions, specifics important in matters like this. "True, very, very true," Bryn says. "Perhaps just a simple trade of technology and the promise of future intellectual sharing, along with a peace between our two differing factions would be best for this first encounter. After all, no amount of guarding and firepower will bring back our lost invisibility to the galaxy at large." "Individuals calling themselves 'Jedi,'" the Dark Lord responds. "Followers of a dead religion. Dangerous. Insurrectionists. They have plotted against the Emperor, who would see you protected, and engaged in terrorist activities in tandem with a rather small rebellion. Little more than a nuisance, but they have proven ... elusive at times. Two of them are on this ship and, I believe, they may also be seeking negotiations with you." He points a gauntleted finger at Djalin. "Understand this: They can do nothing for you but incur the wrath of the Emperor. You want our fleet on your side, not an insignificant troupe of rabblerousers. You will have protection and technology, so long as you prove loyal to the Emperor. Disloyalty is dealt with ... harshly." Jarean allows Vader to continue is his demands and warnings, just taking a glance over his shoulder at the stormtroopers, to ensure they are all still there. And ready. Ready they still are. All of them, including Looper. The sea of white stands ready to take on any danger that may arise. Though it brings the question, are the Troopers protecting Vader, or is Vader protecting the stormtroopers? Does anyone need protecting? The fragile looking J'rathi stand before the imposing black armor without apparent qualms. The four guards at their backs shift from side to side, but Djalin is steady. "Did they say treaty?" It asks, turning to its colleague. Details about prior negotiation seem to be deferred to the other J'rathi. "The Imperial, the blind one. It, he," it corrects. "Spoke most to me. About negotiating. The others, they acted well. But did not tell me they wanted to ally." It is careful in these words, hearing the insistance about the 'Jedi'. Dylar slowly steps into the main corridor, pausing at the entrance to take a quick look around before he slowly begins to make his way towards the group. Jarean remains silent and watchful, despite the likely audible approach of the Darktrooper behind him. He watches the J'rathi. Most notably, the quartet of guards behind the two speakers. "I wonder how badly the Empire... needs these little Jedi, these not-so-nuisances? And how badly it needs not to commence hostilities with us," Bryn says, making the former statement sound like a question as it looks toward Vader. "An estimate says that while the Empire is indeed more powerful than we are, we would take out a sizable piece of your grand fleet with us. I assume there are more 'pitiful nuisances' out there than these 'Jedi', but how many, I wonder? Enough that a severely weakened fleet could be the Empire's downfall? You see, Lord Vader, we do not really require or want something so intimate as an alliance or an annexation with the Empire or anyone else - we just wish to not be intruded upon. I suppose that since we are already known to the galaxy, now, however, through the Empire and through whoever the pirates were in contact with, we might as well make the best of it and see how the rest of the galaxy has been doing in terms of technology and culture. All we want from the Empire is a peace accord, really. Everything else is extreneous." "It is not extraneous to *me*," the Dark Lord intones. "Nor is it extraneous to the Emperor. I have made clear the terms for our assistance. You have 48 hours to consider. At the end of that allotted time, you will either deliver the Jedi as a good faith offering to the Emperor or we will leave you to the mercies of the Hutts and greedy corporations seeking to absorb your world into their holdings. I will be aboard my ship." Breather hissing, Vader turns - the cape billows and swirls, and he begins to stride toward the landing bay. Jarean waves a hand to the Stormtroopers, and follows, marching back into the Hangar, following behind Vader. Dylar quickly moves to the side of the corridor, saluting the dark lord in proper Imperial fashion. His gray armor glistens in the light, apparently having been recently cleaned. "Do we have Jedi?" Djalin questions, again of its colleague. "Hard to watch. Helping was voluntary. Some might have stayed?" It focuses back on the dark caped Imperial, occular muscles twitching at the second heavily armored shape. Vader still seems in charge. The Shipleader will have to ask someone if armor is a status symbol. "Yes yes. Good faith is best, most advantages to us. We will consider carefully." Category:Reach of the Empire Logs